His Demon's Arrival
by Supperbsonic
Summary: 200yrs after Aloise and Ciel's demons battled for Ciel's soul, Aloise is reincarnated into a normal life but is soon faced with the demon of his past.


MY PAST IS YOUR FUTURE

Two Hundreds Years after Aloise and Ciel battle for each-others prize of the game, We find in the future the reincarnation of Aloise living his years as a normal school boy, not pleased with his life up until now!, He crosses paths with the very person he made into a Demon, Ciel from the distant yet close past!, Ciel has finished his Contract with his last eaten soul, and has now taken interest to Aloise who is a reminder from his past life.

Hay guys First I'd like to take the chance to say Thanks to YOU the person I've written this chapter for with the hopes of gaining more viewers as per 'say this be my First Fan-fiction on here and I'm Very glad I started on this series, as I find the Pairing of Ciel and Aloise in my interest's but I must say I was meaning to make a story about them cause I haven't come across a fan fiction that has gotten my undivided attention.!

But enough of that please if you will roll the drum-line! badada ra rumb! Without further ad dew my dear readers I present to you my 3hrs time of work. I wrote this while I was stoned I can only find the passion to write when I get high, but I'm doing a course on animation design and as soon as I've finished in getting a degree I want to be creating videos MMV's AMV's you name it but Il be creating them from, 1: Tupac, My one and only Icon 2: Ciel and Aloise Animation Videos for my AMV's and lots others to be named.

"As the Sun gives light and warmth to the darkness of the Abyss, thus does my nearly-dead yet lifeless heart ache for the warmth from your lips with which your words speak so warmly to my cold heart'' Quoted by YOBliGE

**CHAPTER ONE: COST-FULL PRICE**

_{[+]}_

{[+_((+))_+]}

{[+]}

{[+]}

The Cold winter Has fallen a thick bed of snow on the streets of west-minister abbey!, a cold evening for anybody to be walking the streets of London at this latish hour of night but for Aloise who is finishing his 12hr shift, later stumbles upon a site of the unspeakable!

"Thank You", "Have a safe trip home sir!" said the boy working behind the counter!

The busy citizen replied "Same with you have a good night guys see yah!" As the man left through the door, Aloise saw fit to close up the store! after he saw the time!.

"Its closing time already" said Aloise realizing that it was 10:30pm was the time to close up.

Aloise! After flipping the side Board open!, went to the entrance to lock the door and changed the door sign to closed! Before he took to the floor with his cleaning duty before closing!

"Hay Aloise, You coming to school tomorrow? Or are you just going to wag again?" Auren! He's a close yet comedic friend who usually sits across from me in homeroom class 7-B, He is sometimes of an annoyance.

'Who knows Auren" "I hate what they teach!" "They can't teach you to become a wealthy person they can only provide the options to a lifetime goal!

Aloise said in a manner well thinking about something that was deep in his heart.

"The Educational system only works towards giving you a position in the system today!" "You'd have worked all those sleepless nights staying up late to please your parents on the other hand after all, I have no parents. When you think about it a lot why can't we choose our own non-education subjects that are of higher importance like helping the sick and hungry? Aloise's face turned with envy as if he hated the way His life was.

"I mean your working to someone else's gain!" First you've got the poor at the bottom and then the Elite at the top gaining the seat of power! and then you have the working class who live there lives routinely!" and the poor are there to keep people showing up-to work!"

Auren replied: "Wow Aloise that's pretty deep", "but I guess you're right though, But even so what can you do? Giving a slight hint of a sarcastic remark as if to battle Aloise reasoning!

"What is your goal in your life "Auren asking with curious thoughts as to what it might be, but Neva herd a reply back on his question!.

Aloise replied with a dim expression in his eyes

"I can tell you this! My life is worth more then some crappy manager's position!"

"I want what no one can give"

"Ohh! and what's that high and Mighty" Auren replied sarcastically"

Aloise just finished his shift and with a jerk of his apron string, He untied his work apron and folded it as neatly as if it his own cloth's. "Well, I think it's your turn to lock-up this time Auren!" "Ill see you tomorrow at school, if I don't! Then ill see you here then tomorrow same time!'' with a wave of Alois's hand to signal that he's off home.

Auren reply likewise "Keep safe Aloise"

"Hay you didn't tell me you're goal in life" yelled Auren

Aloise turned around smiling with one eye open slightly showed his tongue to Auren as to piss him off.

"It's a Secret" replied Aloise before turning to make his way home. Before the moon moved from its position in the night sky it swayed its way behind the clouds.

Elsewhere! On the streets of this Full-moon Evening!

Foot-steps herd running on cobble stones

"huhh!.. huh!.. huhh!.. huhh!.. S-someone please huff.., H-help me" without looking back he refused to look back!, he kept running and yelling for someone to hear his cry for help but his words fell on deaf ears.

"DON'T DO THIS, I DON'T WANT THIS PLEASE SAVE ME SOMEONE!"

"M-MY CONTRACT UHH! ITS NOT Y-YET FINISHED I-I-IM NOT FINISHED!" My life was just beginning to blossom, I've just settled in to my life with her.

As he ran for his life, he was about to make a turn through a dark alleyway, He clutched his stomach in a rushing pain.

He could hear his heart beating faster and faster, His Right Arm bleeding and burning with a bright red blood glowing lite in sink with his heartbeat It was a brand of some sort on his arm!.

"ARHHH M-MY-MY ARM IS BURNING!" yelled the man in wrenching pain in his arm.

But! As He came to realize this! He felt a cold and dark shiver of relentlessly unstoppable evil, Stare him straight in the face from a Distance, His eyes widen when he sore a pair of Red glowing eyes slowly emerge from the shadows.

The creature was on all fours as the man guessed! From the jolting galloping of its legs grinding the pavements as the sound of it chasing after his scent!

"GIVE ME MORE TIME?" "arh! huhh huhh". "IL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT... JUST DONT KILL ME! huh.. "The creature let out a husk sound like a lion on the prowl! This made the man stumble to his knee. The man put his arms in front of him as to protect him self.

The Hell-hound sent by its master as a messenger of its masters Will, Replied to him! While slowly advancing towards the man!

"DIATHELL!"

"Stop this fruitless chase"

The condemn man was Panting! Under his breath while struggling to move out of the Hounds Gaze! It was like he was stunned by the vicious Aura of Fear, fear of losing his vary existence.

"There Is NO PLACE you can Run or Hide that I cannot See or Find you!" `

"Nor is there anyway to change my mind", "I've waited 16 Human Years for this day and here it is ''Do you think I care about what you want, I don't think its even right letting you extend the conditions of the contract for any appointed time"

Diathell stared with the Eyes of a Man who for an instant in his life!, Stood at the top of his dreams only to fall from his life's rewards due to the cost of his cursed Soul. He was able to see the Hell-hound clearly as day light! As it came closer into the view of the street lights.

The Hell-hound Stood at the height of an Ox with the width of a horse!, It Had the mouthy Grills of a Lion, above its head lay a Gold Crown, its hairy ear pearled with a Blue pearl hanging off it, Its bareback as that of a Leopard, and its claws sharp nailed as a bear with flares of small flames surround its clenched claws and the tail of a black serpent.

"Our Contract HAS reached its END!" "I have fulfilled your Darkest Vendetta, You did after all know of the Conditions of MY CONTRACT! Do you not remember?

The Creature let out a vicious husk of laughter! As if this were a game to play for keeps of this mans soul!

The Hell-hound Sat at least 10 feet from the Condemned Man. The Hounds Gaze flared with red eyes as Pinpointed on its target like a Dart on its Bulls Eye. The Creature just sat there with his mouth opened wide, while its master spoke through a red flash of light coming from the beast's mouth.

"YOUR SOUL IS RIGHTFULLY MINE DIATHELL!"

"After all wasn't she enough before you offered her to me!" "You spent sixteen years trying to get her back from the very people who took her away from you", "And now for fear of your loathsome life, you think you can just offer her up to me as a bargaining chip" The beast's eyes glared at the man who was kneeling sorrowful in his resentful life.

"The Essence of man's value has faded in this day in age" But To my utmost pleasure, I get from souls like you", "I'd relish your fear at this moment if I were you", "for it is the last thing you will ever feel alive!"

"Remember Diathell", "Our Contract started with blood!" "And our contract ends with blood"

"You Know What To Do" spoke the voice from within the beast's mouth.

The beast replied simply "Yes My Lord" before it closed its jaws and began to change its look of intentions, toward the person in-front of him!

"Bye-bye Diathell in our short time we spent as partners, I never took interest in you for anything other then our contract''

"HARHAAHAHAA THE PRISE IS JUST" The Creature replies to its masters last words before he takes this condemn man's soul for them both!

"PLEASE THERE HAS TO BE S-SOME O-O-Other Way?''

"WAIT NO! NO! NOOO! ARHHHH" "NOOOOOOOOOO!""

"="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="

**Elsewhere!**

"="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="

On his way walking home Aloise herd from a distance a man yelling for help, Aloise at first thought it was just some family argument, until the scream of the man was losing breath as if he was struggling for words, He could hear the man running for his life until...

"What the? where's it coming from?"

Aloise started running through the lightly dime lights of the streets until he herd a scream being cut off as if the person calling for help just before got hit by something fast!.

CHUUUMPP!

CHRUNCH! SLURR!

Drip! Drip! Drip! Drip!

"I'm sure I just herd a Crunching sound" Aloise alarmed by what that loud crunch was.

"The sound of it is ringing in my head like a headache!"

"Just the thought of it is similar to the sound of crushing bones and the chewing of flesh being torn!, as he hastened himself to run faster he slowed down when he found shredded pieces of blood soaked clothing scattered across the blackened stoned brick road he took his next step with hesitation.

"What is this?'' Alois's Green Emerald eyes widen in response to the scene before him faced with the unthinkable and shaking, which at first he thought it was the cold feeling of the night but soon realized it to be fear of what he will find.

He followed the trail of footprints to a pool of blood on the ground with smeared blood socked in the stoned pavements and walking away from it was paw-prints, twice the size of Alois's hand.

"What the fuck?" "What happened here?" As he looked closer and adjusted his eyes to the sight in front of him, he saw a pair of fingers cut to the end like a clean cut! His eyes widens at the site of what they were.

With the fear in his thought of mind he try's to move his feet trying to wake them up but he couldn't he had the Erie feeling that what ever it was that did this to this poor dead man or what's left of him was still present or best assumed waiting around the corner.

!slow steps of ticking claws on concrete!

"Huh'', what the? Who's there?"

Slowly creeping out of the dark, Aloise saw a creature with bloody teeth, bigger then any animal he'd ever saw in his young existence and for the first time in his life felt the danger of being killed!, The Creature let out a growl and with it came a thousand voices screaming forth in agony and pain descent. The Hound had locked its sight on Aloise, and raised its claws to strike him in one foul swoop.

Alois's life flashed before his eyes! The thought of not accomplishing what he vowed to do and the thoughts of his now diseased beloved younger brother Luca!.

Aloise accepting that he was going to die stood there with his eyes closed contented with how he lived his life, He shed a tear but not for pity or mercy, But for not finishing what he set out to do. The beast saw this, in the boy, and new he still had something to accomplish before departing this world something that looked bigger then him! The monster stopped in his swing and retracted his gaze, and with one leap jumped from one side of the building to the other and vanished over the top into the shadows!

Aloise Stunned by the sudden retraction of the beast stood there slowly coming to grips with reality resting his hand on his now pumping chest, He was so sure he was supposed to die!

"What happened... just now...?" Shocked! Alois was trying to pin together what just took place. He remembers chasing a person who for a short time was alive but now missed a complete body with two missing fingers! and and saw something that he new was not of this place.

"Hay you" "Stop where you are!" a person from the upper floor window yelled "I'm ringing the police"

Aloise at the time found the will to move his still body limbs, he started making a run for it! His close encounter with death was not something he should wait around for again to happen.

"I have to get back home!" While running Aloise thought to himself that what ever that thing was, it was no ordinary creature. as he was a few blocks from where his apartment was he stopped in his tracks because of the feeling of someone watching him, from someplace, but shrugged it off and ran up to his door to get in the safe confinements of his home!

"Man! No ones going to believe me when I tell them tomorrow!" And with a twist of the door knob he was home safe. Or so it seemed!

"="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="

Elsewhere!

"="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="-"=""="-"="-"="

From a distance in the streets above the light in the shadow top of a street lamp stood a shadowed figure! A person in the dark was standing still above Alois's apartment with an expression on his face that showed a smile of interest in the young alois.

And as the blackened clouds in the night sky slowly swept clear enough to show the light of the Moon in all its glitter!, Slowly shedding light onto the hidden figure watching Aloise from a distance.

He had paled but soft looking skin like the light of the moon, he wore a dark velvet blue coat with symbol-end black buttons with the coat made of cashmere and long sleeves with shortened pants to the knees, his finger nails were black as his black lathered boots lay hid in the night! His Right eye was covered with an eye-patch while he stood there; he gave out a little smile with a grin that looked almost devious.

From the dark Slowly Emerged the creature that had previously saw Aloise and as it crept slowly towards the young boy, he spoke to it, as if to order the hound to reveal its self to him!.

"Change your form you put me off when you look like that", "Sebastian" As the gray clouds in the sky sought to block the light of the moon. The creature replied to the boy.

"Yes My Lord" with the light covered by the dark, so did the Creature see fit to meta-morph into his human form of a man who stood twice the height of the young looking boy.

"The Deed you requested has been done!", "My Lord" The Darkened man replied

"Has that young Boy taken your interest Ciel or should I... "Cut short of his words to his master's voice.

"Sebastian, what have I told you! Address me formally" The boy answers with a hint of Malleus. The full moon for the second time showered its light and for a brief moment showed the man that had transformed into the creature, He had paled skin like the young master he serves and wore a black suit as dressed to present and follow any order this young Boy told him to do.

"I've found a New Candidate, My New Contractor"


End file.
